The Doctor and The Belle
by Tecna-assassin13
Summary: When the doctor returns Rose, the doctor's clone and Jackie to the parallel universe, Rose finds it hard to let go of her doctor, that is until a mysterious stranger appears and has a powerful link to the doctor in the past. GUEST STARS: Dialga , Giratina


**The Doctor and The Belle **

(AN: Okay I did this part at Two in the morning because of a loud ruckus outside from road works being done, so I couldn't sleep, WHEN CAN A GIRL GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP? ;-O I was woken from a Doctor Who dream replay of "Journey's end" I had to do this.

_**I DON'T OWN ALL THE USUAL SUSPECTS, SOME FOREIGN CREATURES TO THE WHO UNIVERSE BUT APPEAR IN POKEMON OR THE SONGS IN IT BUT I DO OWN BELLE …Shit I spoilt some of it!**_

I know that some of my accuracy in the speeches aren't right, I was daft at the time and drowsy. If the lyrics are wrong, please comment and let me know. I'm sooo sorry I ruined some of the experience with some wrong song lyrics T_T)

I'm warning you, if you think this is getting too mushy or too strange for you ,then FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES! You've been warned, viewer discretion advised, IT'S A BOMB, YOUR COMPUTER COULD EXPLODE, no it's a brainwashing thing, don't read or you'll dream of pink killer bunnies and fluffy white dogs. THIS IS INSANITY IN A STORY LEAVE NOOOOW….okay I give up, just go on and read!

_**You know the rules; FLAME ME AND YOUR DEAD, I'LL SEND EVIL FAN GIRLS AFTER YOU TO BURN YOU WITH THE FLAMES YOU SENT ME! Please feedback too! Remember: I tried to warn you!**_

* * *

Bad Wolf Bay….

The familiar whirring of the TARDIS could be heard apart from the crashing of the seas. Suddenly, the blue telephone box materialised on the shores of Norway's Bad Wolf Bay. Suddenly the doors opened and out stepped the doctor and an entourage of other strangers, one of them looking awfully identical to the doctor. Back they were in an alternate universe to the one they once were in, where they fought the Daleks, who were desperate to take over all universes to become the superior race. The Daleks were known as the Nazis of the universe.

"Where are we?" asked Mrs Tyler. Her parka and jeans getting drizzled from the rain.

"We're at Bad Wolf Bay, the one in the parallel universe" came Rose's quivering voice at realisation about what is going to happen. She knew what was to come, she had to re-live that horrible experience again.

"I've brought you home" said the doctor as he placed his hands in his pockets, trying to haul as much courage as he could. Donna Noble, another woman and companion followed him out.

"But..after all this time, I was looking for you…" she trailed off.

"But you can't come with me, he needs you now" said the doctor as his clone, a half-human and half-time lord duplicate examined his surroundings.

"But.."

"I know how unfair it is, Rose Tyler. I've been watching you, and I'm really sympathetic towards you. This has happened to me too. I loved him too" came a new voice. A beautiful and streamline figure with long limbs and long silver flowing hair came out of the TARDIS. She was around her early thirties, and dressed in a tight silver body suit that exaggerated her contours in her body and legs, she looked even more dramatic with a leather knee-length trench coat, a military side pouch, black leather heeled boots and a sword on her back. Her left eye remained hidden from the world from tresses of her hair.

"Belle? Is that you?" came both the doctor and the clone. She nodded and smiled briefly.

"Rose Tyler, you got to let go of the doctor now. It's too dangerous that now he," she said gestured with her head at the clone ", exists, after he committed Genocide and killing all the Daleks in the other universe. I know they'll be back, and they'll hunt the doctor and those near him that were there at the crucible."

"But wait, you weren't there. How did you know?" asked Rose.

Belle chuckled and smiled mysteriously. Yes, Belle loved the doctor, but she knew from the day that she met him that he had other beautiful assistants in his life and that some of them will fall in love with him from his charms, quirkiness and the experiences they had together.

"Rose, but what matters now is that you and him are safe" said the Doctor

"But don't you see Rose," said Donna ", he's trying to make it better for you, go on say it" she urged the clone to say.

The group turned, but Belle looked as though she already knew what was going to happen. The clone sighed.

"I look like him, I think like him, same memories, same everything" he nodded at Belle to prove his point ",but I only have one heart"

"It means he's part human, he ages, he doesn't regenerate, and only has one life. That makes him almost entirely human, just that his mind can hold the memories of a Time Lord" continued Belle.

Rose held her hand against the clone's chest. Yes, only one heart beat could be felt, a slow and reassuring beat. She stood back as the doctor, Donna and Shannon moved off.

"But it still isn't right," called Rose. The doctor and his two other assistants turned around ", I mean the doctor is still you"

"And I'm him. Rose. He needs you now. After all the bloodshed, anger and revenge. He was born and he needs you now. Reminds you of someone?"

"Rose, I know how hard it is for you to part with him, but you still have him, you have him. Remember, he remembers me, he'll remember you" said Belle with a strong voice, trying to reassure Rose.

"You made me a better person, Rose, but he needs you now" said the Doctor, trying to hold back tears. He wanted so desperately to run back to her and hold her close. He loved her so much, and wanted to tell her its okay.

"But..alright come here the both of you," said Rose and the two doctors came together ", when I was on this beach on one of the most miserable days of my life, you said something, what was it?" she asked both doctors.

"I said "Rose Tyler"" said the doctor

"So how was it going to finish?" urged Rose, trying not to cry. Belle herself was trying not to cry. A tear faintly trickled down her olive skin, soaking a silver strand and dyeing it a tinge of pink. This is like being in a real life soapie flick, she thought to herself. She stepped forward and held the doctor's hand.

It's okay, her eyes seemed to speak ,it's now or never, doctor.

I can't, came his thought, She'll be even more hurt and, and..his though trailed off. Belle stopped the doctor as he was about to say something. Donna gazed in awe at what his mysterious companion of the past was doing. She almost seemed to know the doctor for many of his lifetimes.

"Rose, the doctor, well, you probably know what he might say. But he's too afraid to say it to you as he believes it might hurt you even further when he parts his ways with you." Said Belle as she quickly wiped away the tear. She continued what she wanted to say.

"Ever since he first met you, he knew that you will be one of the finest assistants he'll ever meet. The one that he'll ever fall for; He really does love you, no matter how many regenerations he might go through, he always has a special place for you, in his heart. Well he has two and, er-" Rose, Jackie, Donna and the doctor chuckled at how she was trying to bring some light to the conversation ", he'll always love you Rose Tyler. As do I, I love him too. He loves us all, and don't you forget it. Don't forget your memories with him. It changed yourself and him, without you, he could have been in a much worse state. He can choose who his hearts beat for, and indeed, he chose you, and no one can take that away from you, not even me."

She stopped to let her speech settle in. She can see Jackie and Donna beginning to shed some tears as herself. She could feel the energy around them, they were all in a state of grieving, realisation and sadness, even within herself, the powerful forces inside of her are struggling to break past the threshold of her calmness and strong discipline.

" But now, he's doing you another favour of love, instead of allowing you to come and possibly experience more pain and bloodshed and death, he's going to allow his other self to look after you in a safer world, where if he were human, he'll spend the rest of his life with you as his wife. Now do you understand? " said Belle as she closed her eyes and began to see the doctor's mind ",he's just as heartbroken as you. He wished that he could forever be human, but he knows he has other responsibilities now, to protect other universes and people, he needs to be in the front line now. He wished he were the clone, but he knows that he must let go of you so you can live a better life. He really does love you, and this act of leaving you with is how strong his love is for you. Just let go of him, it shows how much you appreciate his love and how much you love him back. He wants you to be happy again and a better future"

Wow, thought Belle with tears falling, this is the craziest speech I've ever done. Wow, came a voice in her head that sounded like it was crying too, this is so much better than the movie, Beaches.

"What must be done, must be done. Rose Tyler, I do, I really do" said the doctor. Yes, Belle knew him so crystal clear. She knew what he wanted to express. She is amazing at this, almost a true companion.

"Belle," said the doctor. Now everyone has tears in their eyes ", I just can't thank you enough for expressing myself, you're just…"

"And all this time, I've never been thanked," came the familiar quote out of Belle as she stumbled over the words without sobbing like a fan girl ", I like it that way"

"How about just one more? Maybe ten minutes more" encouraged a mysterious voice from the sky. They group looked up but saw nothing, but it was a good suggestion. They had faith that reality could be held open a little longer.

"How about a song?" Belle said as she broke the stale mate of shock. Then she began to sing.

(The song was I Love You, Goodbye, originally sung by Celine Dion.)

"Wish I could be the one,

The one who could keep your love

What kind of a love that you really need

Wish I could say to you

That I'll always stay away

But baby that's not me

You need some one

Willing to give their heart and soul to you

To promise you forever

Something I'll never be

Oh I could say that I'll be all you need

But that would be a lie

I know that I'll only hurt you

I know I'll only make you cry

I'm not the one you need

I love you, Goodbye

I hope someday you can

Find some way to understand

I'm only doing this for you

I don't really wanna go

But deep in my heart I know

This is the kindest thing to do

You meet someone better

Will be the one I'll never be

Oh I could say that I'll be all you need

But that will be a crime

I know I'll only hurt you

Bring the tears that are deep inside

Baby, it's not going to work

I love you, Goodbye

I love you, Goodbye….."

If that was a movie, the sad music would have kicked in by now. The song was enough to bring out all the feelings. All of them cried as how much has happened and it was all going to end. Rose and the doctor embraced one last time. And then the sky's tears opened up, drenching everybody. But no one cared. All of them reflected on what happened while Belle stood at the door of the TARDIS. She was happy, she finally showed the world what they felt towards each other and it was a job well done. All skeletons in the closet, revealed.

"Well done, Belle" came a quivering female voice. Though the immortals and mortals couldn't see it, except for Belle, there in front of the TARDIS and behind the group was a gigantic blue creature around 15 feet tall with a huge pair of antlers and spines on it's hip made of a mysterious metal that could never be found. Harder than Titanium and malleable as cardboard. The veins of the creature were glowing aquamarine. It's ruby eyes stared down at Belle, dark blue tears streamed down it's face.

"Oh Dialga, please, not now, you are going to spoil the atmosphere" came another female voice. There came another creature, with six legs, a tail, wings and a long neck with a head covered in the same metal as Dialga's horns. It's face had almost like a helmet around it's head and claws around it's neck that somehow grew out of the creature. Her name was Giratina. Both of these legendaries were Belle's friends, and in fact, distant cousins.

Belle is in fact the last Time Lady, she survived the Time War when her cousins Dialga and Giratina, managed to save her. Just one Time Lord or Time Lady from their family. But at the cost that her mother, who is part Time Lady and part Goddess, and her Time Lord father were killed.

Ever since then, Belle was on her own, always fleeing from the Daleks across the universes from a TARDIS that she and her cousins created. Belle was special as she was born with the ability to summon and call her cousins telepathically, and they could sometimes bend to her every whim, and they always came. Belle had faith in her deity cousins, and she had seen things that could have never been seen before: she seen and even lived in the Space between dimensions and lived as a heroine in mythology. Belle also had the ability to see spirits, communicate telepathically, telekinetic powers, she can see people's minds, and had some godly powers such as immense strength, some resistance to some things and shape-shifting from Human form, to energy form to dragon form.

"I know, it doesn't make sense, but I'M BAWLING ANYWAY" Giratina broke down again. Belle laughed as she reached eye level with her cousins as she took on her dragon form and leaned on the TARDIS to help her balance on two legs.

No one noticed them as the deities and Belle chatted about what happened. Until they felt the strong tug that the universes had to close. It was a short reunion after 80 years of being apart. To the deities and Belle, it was like being on an exchange student trip for a month in Europe.

"Oh, and by the way Belle, when you interfered, things have changed. Now I can see, Donna will be lost soon from too much knowledge of the time lord is destroying her. She'll be lost too and this time we can't do anything about it. Rose and the Doctor's clone will live happily together as there is no time lord race in this universe, so he won't have the same problems as Donna. They'll be married and no, the daleks in this universe will not launch their master plan as at some point in the future they were nearly destroyed by Rose and the Doctor, so they made a treaty with them and well, everything went well"

"Oh, that's wonderful Soul sister. Thanks for your predictions, dialga"

"Well, see you around, soul sister" said the two deites as they flew away, and Belle took on human form once more. Rose Tyler suddenly turned around and spotted Belle standing all alone, just like how the doctor does after saving lives of the innocent. She came up to her once more before throwing her arms around the unsuspecting Time Lady.

"Thank you so much. Please look after him for me"

"Oh I will alright"

Rose chuckled and then stopped. It was strange, she didn't feel just one heart beat, but she heard two.

"Wh-what are you?" she stammered in surprise.

Shannon smiled sweetly when the two doctors turned around to find out what happened. She leaned into Rose and whispered something in her ears which made her eyes widen.

"I'm sure there are traces of worshipping here. And maybe you'll understand more" she said quietly.

"But, why…you're-"

"Yes, I know Rose. Yes, I still have the power, but I don't want to abuse them and just…." Belle trailed off as she looked up into the sky.

"I am like the doctor, almost the last of my kind. Kind of like a god myself, but I was considered to be more of a mythological Heroine. Anyway, The warring deities era was so bad that one of the leaders, Arceus and the other Alpha gods and goddesses decided to end it permanently by destroying all traces of religion across the galaxy. Now with all the worshippers gone, he hoped we'd change, but it gotten worse. Now where we live, the space between dimensions and universes has become a warzone when it was once like Galifrey. Leaders fell, but like what I said, all Gods can regenerate and be reincarnated infinitely. I didn't want to be part of that war, so I begged my leader, and my relative, Arceus to let me go. But since there was no where safe except the dimensions, I escaped by throwing myself into the dimensions and taking human form, the most common species in all dimensions, and instead of expecting to be worshipped like how I use to, I decided to help them in return and look after them. And I felt more….human, which is so, I don't know how to put it in words. But…wonderful , except for some of it like the revenge, anger, lust, and-"

"That's enough, you are becoming like the doctor himself" Rose laughed.

"I grew on him like crazy, I met him between the times he met you, Donna and Martha. Leaving and returning from the intensity of the relationship. "

"So, you really understand him. You're like him"

"Yes, I do. That's why I love him. He understands, I do pity him and I feel very sorry for him. He's really brighten up my life, after all this bloodshed of other deities murdering each other and their worshippers, slaughtering millions, he is the only person I've met that wants peace, who forgives and makes me laugh"

They chuckled as they suddenly heard the groan of the TARDIS. Nearly time for them to go. But still, Rose felt as though she wanted to be with the real doctor. She saw him leave and held his hand one last time.

"But…."

"Rose?" asked the doctor concerned

"It's still not right. I mean you never even said it"

"Rose, I," he suddenly felt as though something here was giving him strength to say it, and of course he followed it ", Rose Tyler, I wished you could be my Time Lady, I love you"

They embraced one last time, it was so tight and close. It was something Belle was going to remember for a very long time.

"Rose, Mrs Tyler, I'll see you again, I promise and swear on my life" said Belle as she entered the TARDIS. She looked out through the window and saw the couple break away, the doctor walking back into the TARDIS, and the whirring of the TARDIS, the last thing she saw of Rose and the doctor's clone was both of them holding hands before they kissed each other passionately.

Oh stuff it, thought Belle, if only we could stay longer then I could Wed them. They soon left the universe, with the last image of Rose and the Doctor's clone hand in hand, burned forever in their hearts.

The events folded out as it was predicted by Dialga, Donna Noble had her memory erased and sent back home. It was a painful moment, but at least Earth was once again saved. Now there was only the duo left. Belle stayed in the TARDIS and waited patiently for the doctor. Why was he so easy to regain his silly composure? She thought to herself as she waited. She looked around the TARDIS and almost the doctor's entire life story was set out before her. From all the women he met, to how many times he changed. Stacks of journals were hidden in his walk in wardrobe, but she respected his privacy and refused the temptation to read them.

He came into the TARDIS, soaked by the rain. He didn't notice her as she climbed up the steps of the TARDIS to see him. Again he fiddled with the controls quietly. Should I comfort him, or should I give him a break? Belle thought.

She kept quiet for a while as she sat down on a chair and watched him quietly. Finally, after the TARDIS began to stop whirring she got up and stood behind him.

"I'm sorry about your loss doctor" she said as she gently took his hand and stroked it. Her dark eyes scanned his and expressed her compassion and concern and sympathy. He turned around, not startled but he looked even alone than ever before. He collapsed on her shoulder and cried. The loss of two in one day, thought Belle, my god. He held her close as did she, she loved him as a friend and a fellow survivor. To be the last of your kind was scary, intimidating and lonely. What were you going to do? Who can you call for help? Is there anyone like you in the world?

"Oh, doctor, it's alright" she said. His face buried under her neck, which gave her an opportunity to just kiss his head in support, in which she took it. Finally, he broke away and wiped his tears on his jacket sleeve.

"Go get some rest doctor" she coaxed him to do as they sat down on the bench near the TARDIS controls and held each other close as if they were the only thing left in the world. She caressed him till she could hear a slowed breathing. Then she broke away gently and let him rest. She draped his coat over him and she sent the TARDIS towards the butterfly Nebula. Opening the doors, she dangled her feet just outside the TARDIS. They were on a large meteorite that was orbiting around it. The Nebula looked like the wings of a butterfly with splashes of Pink, green, Blue and yellow. She searched her memory of ages ago, and remembered that she helped her other female cousin, Palkia created that nebula. It's so beautiful, she thought. The centre of it pulsed pink, as if the nebula was alive. It really was a sun, 700 times larger than planet earth. Colourful stardust spanned out of the wings of the butterfly giving it a translucent look to it and the wings itself pulsed.

It wasn't a lifetime later that she felt a hand on her shoulder, the doctor sat down next to her and gazed up at the beautiful nebula.

"Where are we?" he asked

"The butterfly nebula, isn't she gorgeous?"

"She is" agreed the Doctor as he too dangled his legs outside the TARDIS.

"I really have missed you, Doc"

"Wha? You're using slang now?" asked the doctor in surprise

Shannon chuckled "Aren't I always evolving in personality like you?"

"I wonder why the nebula pulses, I've never seen anything like it"

"Oh shouldn't you find out?"

"Me? No, what happened to the 'we'?"

Belle's eyes lit up "You mean…"

"Yes, please join me on my travels"

"Oh how would I! You have no idea how much I would love to travel!" said Belle, now all Two hearts of hers were beating quickly that it sounded like a bomb was about to go off.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, that's my Belle..I never caught your last name" the doctor pointed out as he returned to his happy self and got up to the TARDIS controls.

"I never really had a last name, I was known to most as The Belle"

"Nice!"

"Oh and Doctor," said Belle as she got up. Her boots clanking on the floor of the TARDIS. The doctor spun around and met her eyes. She stood up and kissed him passionately while running her spider-thin fingers through his hair. He felt, so giddy, happy, and oddly, divine. His two hearts raced almost as if they wanted to break free of his body. They finally broke away and then he felt something strange in the air. He again held Belle close, in which she was now fully seduced by the charming doctor. But she knew that he discovered something about her. He leaned into her chest and heard the beating of two hearts.

"Wait," the doctor frowned in confusion and stepped backwards ", you're not human, you..have two hearts"

Belle smiled mysteriously as she stepped forward and whispered something in his ears. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked even more stunned than ever before.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked him

"Of course, my…beautiful Time Lady" he said as he smiled happily.

She felt his energy of relief and happiness. Like a light in the fog, his hopes came back when he realised that the death of the Master didn't mean that he was the only survivor from Galifrey.

"I guess I got a lot of explaining to do," she said as she leaned on the TARDIS controls and flicked a button. ", Oh and…doctor"

"Yes, Belle?"

"Tell me, do you like Lamborghinis?" she said as she got out her TARDIS keys and pressed the unlock button. There on the bottom floor, the cloaking device of her TARDIS shimmered and revealed a Yellow Lamborghini.

"Oh, you've got to be joking! Is that your TARDIS? With a Cloaking device"

Shannon nodded proudly. "Yes, she is, and the best thing about her is that she can be driven like an actual car. Top speed of 215 miles an hour!"

The doctor smiled even more and jumped down the stairs to see it. "Oh, wow!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Now, about my story," she began as she followed him to her TARDIS that was stuck in a form of a Lamborghini Gallardo.

Yes, they were a match made in heaven and will always be, well, maybe, but Rose Tyler was never forgotten as they named Belle's TARDIS after her. The last survivors from Galifrey kept wandering around the endless universe like there was never a tomorrow, and fighting the inequalities and the Daleks. Their relationship grew and soon, they were truly in love. The Doctor now knew that he truly wasn't the last of his kind, not without his beautiful wife, Belle by his side. Every now and then, they'll look up at the stars and wonder how Rose and the clone was doing, and what a life they might have presently.

The Doctor, the Belle. True love forever through time.

* * *

_**Hi again, I know you are all rooting for a Rose/Tenth thing, in which I'm thinking about doing one. **_

_**I know, this is so lame with the legendaries appearing in it, but I had to do it to pass the time while the noise of road works went on outside. **_

_**This one is more of a Tenth Duplicate/ Rose and a Tenth/OC. **_

_**Once again, I don't own DW, Pokemon or Celine Dion. I own Belle. She's MINE! **_

_**Please leave feedback, and no flaming or I'll do something nasty! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Assassin Ada Weathers**_


End file.
